Thanos/MvC:I
Thanos is a returning character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as part of the base roster. He was revamped from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and has a new moveset due to no longer having the Infinity Stones in his possession. Appearance In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Thanos' armor is less flashy and has a more metallic look. The armor also has some lights emanating from it. His skin color is blue, as opposed to purple in MvC2. His helmet's horns are shorter. Gameplay Thanos has a much more robust playstyle than in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. His moveset allows him to get in and do serious damage. Thanos is one of five characters in the game with the most health(11,000), while also being a character that deals one of the highest, if not the highest, amount of damage in the game where one combo can take away half a bar of health, even for characters in his own health range. Command Moves * Palm Breaker: Thanos uses an aerial straight right palm on his opponent, causing wall bounce. A unique, air-only move that is great for corner combos because it can used in loops. * Titan's Gaze: Thanos fires energy beams from his eyes. * Insolence Crusher: Thanos performs an overhead smash. * Hand Bomb: Thanos discharges cosmic energy from his hand, crumpling the opponent on hit. Special Attacks * Titan's Shield: A three-hit projectile that ramps up in speed after being thrown. The lingering time allows Thanos to do other actions, such as use Titan's Deceit or dash in. The Heavy version of this move allows Thanos to perform a counter attack if the opponent attacks with a projectile. * Titan's Deceit: A teleport that puts Thanos behind the opponent and in the air. The teleport is a down-down motion, meaning it can be telegraphed by the motion before it even happens, meaning you should pair it with something else. * Emperor's Stance: Thanos emits cosmic energy around him, which shocks the opponent and puts them in a crumple state, making it perfect for either starting combos or extending combos. * Titan Charge: Thanos' only returning special move from MvC2. It is a standard forward-moving attack that could be paired with Titan's Shield or be used in combos. The Heavy version has Thanos perform an overhead smash. * Insurrection's End: A command grab where Thanos grabs his opponent by their neck. Light Punch has him fire beams from his eyes while Heavy Punch had him slam the opponent to the ground. Hyper Combos * Final Judgement: Thanos fires five beams of cosmic energy at his opponent. His Hyper Combo beam only works for anti-air purposes, and not suitable against crouching and small characters. * Sovereign Decree: He can use an aerial Hyper Combo, descending from air in a unleash a hard cresent chopping. * Cosmic Fall: This is Thanos' new level 3 hyper combo. He uses his bare punches and send the enemy to the air, then uses his cosmic power to strike the opponent while they're mid-air as a finishing move. Story Thanos is one of the major characters in the story and is ultimately an anti-hero. At some point, Thanos and Ultron visits Death's realm to discuss their plan on conquering two universes with another suitable villains from Capcom universe together via Infinity Stones they gathered, but Ultron has his own plan on using the Stones as Thanos replies him being foolish enough to understand a further information about the Stone's true potentials due to Ultron is made of mechanics with no souls such as nobility, referring if Ultron uses Soul Stone later. Once Ultron forge an alliance with Sigma and merge into Ultron-Sigma, Thanos expects the robots will betray him sooner, which became true. However, Thanos is defeated and is forced to watch Ultron Sigma merges both Capcom and Marvel Universes into one with Reality and Space Stones in "their" hand. Once Ultron Sigma has taken over Xgard (a fusion between Marvel's Asgard and Highway from Capcom's Mega Man X), Thanos is imprisoned in a cell, completely bonded. 88 days after the convergence, he was released from his cell, but not his bonds, by the heroes who were rebelling against Ultron Sigma. He was transferred to the Avengers Tower, where he was released of his bonds and put in a different cell. Thanos tempts the heroes into releasing him, but while Rogers thinks their out of options, Stark refuses Thanos' help, ending in a conflict between the heroes. They at some point agree to release him in exchange for the stones and Thanos tells them the locations of the other four Infinity Stones. As Doctor Strange releases the containment from Thanos, Thanos warned the heroes that Ultron Sigma has infected Thor with an in-progress Sigma virus he infected early, and the heroes are too late to notice, losing their ally Thor. The Avengers Tower is attacked by Ultron Sigma's forces. He potentially is able to break out of his cell and attacks Ultron Sigma, manage to defeat "them" at cost of the Reality Stone being cracked by Thanos' powerful punches. He later watches Ryu succumbed to Satsui no Hadou, and impress of its dark immortal killer ki. As Jedah about to weaken Ryu's soul to cause the dark Hadou completely controlling his mind and wrecks everything around, Thanos interferes and defeats Jedah. Jedah retreats, leaving the Symbiote under behind, and then after it's destruction, the whole world gets infected with the Sigma Virus. Thanos agrees to power up the device that Iron Man created for X to destroy Ultron Sigma. However, Iron Man admits that the Time Stone, while unleashing the beam that destroyed the Symbiote parasite with the help of Thanos, revealed to him a flashback showcasing that the plan that Thanos and Death made was a set-up for the plan between Death and Jedah and that he was unintentionally the one responsible for the creation of Ultron Sigma due to Thanos' foolishness for having Ultron to accompanied him in a first place. This utterly angers Thanos, even more so when he sees for himself that Iron Man was telling the truth and takes on the entire group and defeats them single-handedly by himself while stealing the Satsui no Hado from Ryu to use it for his revenge against Jedah and Death, freeing Ryu completely. However, Thanos kept his end of the bargain and finished powering up the device and even gave the Time Stone to Gamora. Thanos then teleports away for his revenge. he stole from Ryu.|269x269px]] In an after credits scene, it's shown that Thanos teleported to Death's location. Angered at Death for her betrayal, Thanos vows to destroy her and Jedah with the power of the Satsui no Hadou, which Thanos claims that it's full capacity has the potential to kill gods, demons and deaths. The outcome remained unknown. Changes from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * Revamped move list; new moves: Emperor's Stance, Insurrection's End, Titan's Deceit, and Titan's Shield. New Hyper Combos; Final Judgement, Sovereign Decree, Cosmic Fall. * Removed moves: Death Sphere, Gauntlet Power, Gauntlet Reality, Gauntlet Space, Gauntlet Soul. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "No one is my equal." (picked first) * "Camaraderie, family, teams. These are nothing to me!" (picked second) * "Obey me and I will assure our victory." ''(picked second) * ''"Displease me and I shall eliminate you, too!" ''(picked second) * ''"Fighting alongside together? How fascinating." ''(picked second) * ''"Obey me... daughter." (picked second; paired with Gamora) * "I expect your obedience, Centurion." (picked second; paired with Nova) Intro * "Surrender all hope, your ruler has arrived." * "There is no one above me." * "A palsy partnership, you will not survive this." * "Fine. I'll do it myself." * "Petty villain, you're outranked!" (to villains) * "Many have opposed me, Centurion. None of them still live." (to Nova) * "Gamora, listen to your father for once." (Gamora as teammate) * "Daughter, be wary of where you aim that sword." (to Gamora) * "Your continuous prattling annoys me." * "Know that you are just a means to an end." * "Your magics will serve me well." (Doctor Strange as teammate) * "Deceive me and die, demon!" (paired with Jedah) * "I'll show you my gratitude for imprisoning me, Ultron Sigma." (to Ultron Sigma) * "Pathetic junk, you can't even wield your own power." (to Ultron Omega) * "Temporal anomaly or impostor. I will be victorious!" (Mirror match) Partner is in Danger state * "Lonely worm!" * "Your struggle amuses me." Taunt * "inferior being. Begone from my sight." * "Plead for your life, before you lose it." Victory * "I will take everything! By my hand!" Victory Text * "I did not ask for your trust. I demand only your obedience!" * "Heroes are fools that take up arms and rush head-on into Armageddon. In the end -- as always -- Thanos stands triumphant!" * "Ha! A noble effort for one destined to be crushed beneath my fist!" * "Death's admiration is a prize I fight to win -- and one I shall never abandon!" * "Kneel before Thanos -- your future monarch!" * "Supremacy cannot be imprisoned! My divinity is absolute!" (To Ultron Sigma) * "A disciple of Death pays no mind to demon runts." (To Jedah) * "There's a darkness in you, young warrior. Let it out! Show me your true power!" ''(To Ryu) * ''"You challenge your father so brazenly? So be it, Gamora! Let there be war!" ''(To Gamora) * ''"Send in the entire Nova Corps! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" (To Nova) * "I hold the galaxy in my palm -- ready to crush it like an eggshell! All who oppose me must die, starting with you pitiful Guardians!" (To Guardians of the Galaxy) Defeat * "Death! My love!" * "I toyed too much... with my brain." (chip K.O.) * "Time... yet again vexes Thanos." (time up; unused) Hyper Combo Final Judgment * "Absolute power!" * "You're outmatched!” * "Cease to exist!" * "Final Judgment!" Sovereign Decree * "Learn your place!" * "I'll teach you!" * "Beg for your life!" * "Sovereign Decree!" * "My judgment is law!" Cosmic Fall * "The galaxy is MINE! Taste the eternity of pain! COSMIC FALL!" Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite